Blood on Beige
by SweetestRemedy
Summary: After a day of shopping, all hell breaks loose. Read and Review please!


**I pretty much just sat down because I wanted to write a short story. The only idea I had was to start of with a fight. This short story is the product of that small idea. I think it turned out ok, especially since I had no idea what I was going to write about until I was actually writing it. Enjoy******

**P.S. This story is in no relation to actual events.**

**Blood on Beige**

**By PHfan21**

"Don't even start with me." My mom said to me, the exasperation she was feeling was obvious in her voice. It hurt to know that she doesn't even try to hide what, and how, she felt about me anymore. Does she think that I have no feelings?

My anger flared at these thoughts. Who does she think she is anyway?

"Well fuck you too, and have a nice day." I sneered at her. I only saw the hurt flash across her eyes for an instant; only there long enough to be recognized. But soon after came her own anger. I found a sick pleasure in the fact that I ticked her off, yet again.

"Don't you EVER mouth off to me again, or so her me God." Her sentence ended abruptly, the sound of the "d" barely said.

What stopped her from continuing her lecture was the fact that the top half of her head was missing. I hadn't even heard the shot, it happened so fast. Nor did I hear any after for a few seconds. But then a flurry of them came. Fragments of plaster rained all around me. I could hear the bullets are they slammed into the building next to me. I finally had the sense to duck; I was lucky not to be hit already, as it was. I looked down at my mom, who had crumbled to the ground soon after being shot. I knew nothing about guns or bullets, so I had no idea what was used that would be able to take away half of her head. I always thought legal guns made a neat little hole when they entered a body. That's the way it is in movies anyway.

The hot weather and sun was already drying the mixture of blood, bones, brains, and teeth to the beige building. It was plastered there, and looked awfully bright and stood out. It reminded me of some crazy form of art. It was beautiful, and tragic, all at the same time.

Adrenaline was rushing through my veins, at the moment I decided worrying about my mom was not the best course of action. She was already dead. That much was obvious.

Once the attack of the bullets had finally stopped, I stood up. For perhaps 5 seconds after, all was silent. The only sounds that could be heard were distant traffic, and a single airplane in the sky. Not even the birds and insects made noise.

Then all at once, screams, cries of pain and shock could be heard. Everything was slightly muffled though. I guess the loud thunder from the gun did quite a number on my ears.

It felt like hours had passed since I saw my mom killed, right before my eyes. But in reality (which I decided is _not_ a very nice place at the moment) only about 30 seconds passed. It was the longest 30 seconds of my life.

Sirens could be heard approaching. I briefly wondered if the law would be able to catch the shooter. What made him stop shooting anyway? Did he run out of bullets?

One more crack of a shot could be heard. It seemed final. Without looking, I already knew.

The police, FBI or any form of authority would never catch this guy, or make him pay for what he did. He was an absolute coward.

He had taken his own life.

Why he decided to take innocent people with him, and leave behind the shattered remnants of their companions and family behind, I will never know.

I finally let the grief come. The leftovers of adrenalin left me shaking, but my wracking sobs made it even worse.

I dropped to my knees beside my mother. I hid my face against her shirt, on her tummy. My bitter tears soon soaked her clothing, but I didn't care. I love her _so, so_ much, and I'm _so _sorry.

I heard the screeching tires of the police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks.

Someone was asking if I was alright. So large was my grief that I couldn't even answer. Eventually, after an unknown amount of time (time seemed to have lost any meaning to me) I was picked up and placed on a stretcher.

As they carried me away, I never took my eyes off the building that my mom and I had come out of after a day of shopping.

The blood stood out quite _AWFULLY_ against the gentle beige.

END

* * *

**_The Day You Slipped Away_**

**_By Avril Lavigne_**

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_


End file.
